


Obsessed

by sstwins



Series: Femslash Feb 2018 [22]
Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/F, i mean... clato is best ship but tbh i can roll with this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 08:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14638149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstwins/pseuds/sstwins
Summary: Showing up at the tribute parade in a fancy costume doesn’t make you special. But for some reason, Katniss Everdeen is special, and Clove can’t stop thinking about her.





	Obsessed

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as part of Femslash Feb! The couple was a request from Tumblr!
> 
> Prompt: Day 22 - Wardrobe

Just looking at Katniss Everdeen made her so angry. Clove had to force herself to try and focus on what President Snow was saying, but still, her attention kept drifting back to Katniss and those damn costumes.

So she thought she could make a splash just by showing up to the tribute parade all sparkly and on fire? Compared to Katniss, Clove felt silly in the costume that had previously fit her like a glove, with its glinting gold and extravagant headpiece. There was something so awe-inspiring in the way that the district 12 costumes were so simple at first glance, but then had that amazing fire resistance. Those two were cementing themselves as a threat in the games, which was frustrating because district 12 was never a threat. It was all because Katniss had volunteered. That’s probably why district 12 had gotten such good stylists. It was something unusual, which made it quite a Capitol novelty.

But still, none of that mattered if she couldn’t fight. Which Clove had no proof of yet, but most of the people from poorer districts didn’t have have any skills in physical combat. On the other hand, she’d been training for this moment ever since she was a child, in specialized gyms with daily workout sessions. All that Katniss had going for her was an impactful tribute parade. She would probably lose any sponsors she might have gained once they all realized that a fancy outfit didn’t make you talented.

As the carriages started to turn around, Clove realized that she’d hardly heard a word of the speech. Just another one of Katniss Everdeen’s ways to screw everything up. Clove tried to take a deep breath to relax and focus on her position in the carriage with Cato by her side. But even as she looked up at her partner, all that Clove could think about was Katniss Everdeen. A nobody from district 12, blazing her way into the spotlight. And for some reason, Clove just couldn’t get her out of her head.


End file.
